Sailor Moon Supreme American Series
by Joshua The Evil Guy
Summary: Serena gets a message in a dark alley from someone who needs her help. But does this strange person really need her help? Or is it a Negaverse trick? Review if you want more.


S (After & Before)

**Disclaimer:**I do not own any part of Sailor Moon, her universe, or her history.The characters were created and owned by some Japanese animation company that I do not know the name of.The characters of Marisa and Zeus are property of Enterprise 1701_D, a free-lance fan fiction and short story Internet writer.If he or someone he knows does not wish for me to publish this character in this fashion, then please tell him to contact me at my e-mail address, and I will immediately remove this story.I hope you enjoy what little is written.

(Sailor Moon S)**_S_****_ (After & Before)_**

Prologue:

Just for the record, this is the missing adventure of the Sailor Soldiers, after they had defeated the evil Heart-Snatchers, yet before Rini (Little Serina) met Pegasus.This is primarily from Serena's point of view, but when it is not, it will be from Rini's, or Sailor Mini-Moon's.Because in this lost adventure, so many Sailor Soldiers will be mentioned, I'll give the history up till now.It ofcourse began with Luna finding Sailor Moon, also known as Serena, reborn daughter of Queen Serenity.Throughout her adventures, she re-met, all having been reborn as well, her Royal Court, the Sailor Scouts of the inner planets; Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, and Sailor Venus.She also remembered her true love, Prince Darien of Earth, who had been reborn into the secret identity of Tuxedo Mask.(From here it includes a possibility that I had read in another Fanfic, written on the site of "Enterprise1701_D")After a time, Serena's parents took in a young woman who had been on the streets since her parents had died when she was 4.She was very much a loner, and definitely knew how to take care of herself.She took time to adjusting to living in doors, with a possibility of a real future.Her name was Marisa Tsukino.She had taken the name of the people she was living with after a very rough time, during which she lost someone very special to her that had helped her to survive on the streets.She also came to know here true destiny from this time.A black street cat, which she still to this day refers to as "Cat," approached her one-day.Like Luna and Artemis, this cat had an up-turned crescent moon design on its forehead.Yet instead of gold like the two royal advisors, it was just white fur.His name was Zeus, and he was the advisor and semi-guardian of Sailor Earth, who was Marisa.Like the others, she was a Princess to her respective star planet.Meaning that Darien was her older brother.Somehow she had runaway from the orphanage where they were staying, and his amnesia did not allow him to remember her until she showed up as Sailor Earth one day.Since they were blood family, for a time she moved in with him, but for whatever reason, she soon returned to the Tsukino's, Serena's family, who were now her family.Sometime, quite a while actually, like 2 months, after Marisa became part of the team, Rini showed up on Serena's doorstep, claiming to be a cousin, yet was actually her daughter from the future. They did not discover this until after much trouble, but after helping to save their future, and Rini after the Dark Moon had taken her, the scout's lives more or less returned to normal.Until the Heart Snatchers came to town.Due to the nature of their new enemy's powers, Sailor Moon had to upgrade her own powers, yet again.With her love's help, they manifested the Spiral Heart Scepter, an instrument of great power, and called upon with great love.Shortly after, Rini returned, this time as a Sailor Scout herself, using the future Silver Moon Crystal that was bonded to her.Since in that timeline there was already a Sailor Moon, she became Sailor Mini-Moon.Then the other Sailor Soldiers started appearing, the outer Sailor Scouts; Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Pluto, and sadly the first and only appearance of Sailor Saturn.Because of their bond, Hotaru, also Sailor Saturn, would know Rini in the future, after Rini was born, and became the Sailor Moon of her time.They would gladly welcome her, after knowing her as well they knew Rini.Yet that is tomorrow, and this is today, just after Sailor Moon saved baby Hotaru, gave up her claim to the Purity Chalice, and the mysterious disappearance of Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto.Though they would return.Now, it's summer break, Serena's favorite time of the year.

Chapter 1:

"Give that back you little brat!Give it BAAACK!!" Serena yelled at the pink pigtailed rug rat holding on to the other end of the comic book she had just picked up.

"NO!I saw it first, and I'm going to read it before you hog it for the whole DAY!Now YOU let go!!" the young Serina yelled at her future mother.Despite being named the same, and even having the same hair, personality, destiny, and lineage, the two girls always seemed to end up fighting.Maybe it was _because_ of those things, or maybe it was because they didn't like each other and preferred it if Rini were back home with her older mother.Maybe that was just the way they got along.

They stood, glaring and giving each other mean looks, until finally Serena's mother, Ikuko, (or Mother), calmly walked up, grabbed both ends of the worn comic book, took it from the girls, and put it in the waste basket.Immediately the longhaired pigtailed blond dove after.Rini, no longer interested, just stormed off.

Marisa, who was outside as she usually was, heard the entire thing and secretly smiled at the way the mother/daughter duo got along, when they were only less than a few years apart in biological age.However, she rarely let any of her inner emotions come to the surface, rarely even when she was alone.It had been a rule she learned on the streets, _show no weakness_, _never let them see how they got you, but always show you know how you got them_.

It was a peaceful day.After the long battles with the Heart Snatchers and Rini's crisis at losing her best friend Hotaru, all of the Scouts needed a break from things.Though Marisa, as the Black agent Sailor Earth, was not involved in the direct fighting, she had helped in many ways during the conflict.For one, she knew long before the other Scouts who Uranus and Neptune really were, but was forced to hold that in wait until they revealed it themselves.

She also knew that despite being very powerful herself, as Sailor Earth, that her powers were not quite as strong as the Outer Soldiers, especially not Sailor Saturn's.It had surprised her, that Hotaru, Rini's quiet friend could be the Solar System's most powerful warrior and protector.Something else that had been bothering her was how she had let Rini get hurt the way that she had.

It wasn't that she was blaming herself, after all in the end it turned out all right, but she should have been able to do _something_ to stop Kayorinite.What's past is past, and she would not fail in her mission a second time.Her duty was to protect the future queen of the Moon Kingdom, and despite all doubts that was Serena.

Inside, Serena was laughing away in her room at the new comic that Rei had let her "borrow".As she finished, she went downstairs and whined, just a little, to her mother asking what was for dinner.

"Oh, I'd thought I'd experiment a little, and try some American food tonight.How does 'Green Bean casserole and Corn on the Cob' sound?" Mother asked.

At the mere mention of any food, whether junk, health-nut, candy, and especially desert, Serena's mouth just watered."Sound's great Mom!When's it going to be ready?"

"Later tonight, after I go to the store to pick the corn and green beans up.Which gives you plenty of time to go over to your friend's house and study for your High School Entrance Exam." Mother told her.

"But Moo-OOOOMMM!I'm hungry now!" Serena whined.But her mother just walked out the door, getting her shoes and bag and purse and stepped out the door to head toward the store.Serena could hear her say 'bye to Marisa while she went.Though Marisa was just a year or so younger than Serena and the other girls, since she had started so late in school, she was a grade or so behind them, so she had a little more time before she had to begin getting ready for her High School Entrance Exam.That didn't mean that she didn't come with her own study materials on some days.

Serena, having nothing much better to do, and having already made a commitment to study at Rei's temple with the other girls, grudgingly grabbed her books and shoes as she headed out the door.Rini had already gone off, most likely to hang with her friends or do something else really cool, while Serena got stuffed indoors with stuffy old books.

Not that she didn't enjoy her time spent with her best friends, but she would much rather spend it either at the Arcade, or maybe in the park.Heck, even going downtown, as long as Marisa went with them, would have been better than _studying_.

She saw Marisa and Zeus hanging around on the back veranda, Zeus sleeping and Marisa looking off into space.Serena had developed a special relationship with her "Black agent" since first meeting the girl.Marisa had jet-black hair that hung down in loose curls around her pale face, and her green eyes held such sorrow and coldness that at times you couldn't help but well up with tears yourself.Other times they could hold anger so fierce that you would flinch in fear just from the sight of them in your direction.Serena knew of at least two boys at school, and maybe another half dozen on the streets who knew to stay on Marisa's good side, or else she might start _counting_.

As she walked past the two solitary figures, Serena interrupted Marisa's thoughts by asking, "Hey, Marisa, you want to come with me to Rei's temple?We've got another boring study session planned, and another person to keep Amy off my back would be a big relief.How about it?"

Marisa kept looking off into the distance for a moment or two, and then turned to Serena, "Sure, just let me get your books.You left them in your room, after you said you were going to study last night." Marisa pointed out.Serena looked to see that she was absolutely right.She wondered why the pack seemed so much lighter than usual.

"Hah, hah, hah," Serena laughed at her own absentmindedness, and immediately raced back upstairs, got the books, a jacket for herself and Marisa, then raced back downstairs.It was summer so the dress code was far more liberal than it was for the rest of the year, but there were still windy days, and it always helped to be prepared.

"Come on, let's go!" Serena exclaimed as she threw Marisa the jacket and raced to the end of the block before she noticed anything wrong.Marisa, however had not moved, as Serena had tossed her Rini's jacket.Marisa looked at Zeus, who looked back and gave the cat's version of a shrug and went back to sleep.She quickly went inside, got her own jacket, and then had to run as hard as she could to catch up with Serena.

Serena meanwhile was still jogging along.Despite that she ate like squirrel in fall all year long, it never showed on her petite frame.Mostly because she always overslept and had to race, no run, six blocks to school almost every morning.Since it was summer and she didn't have to get up as early and run to school, she needed to keep up her exercise, so she ran to Rei's almost daily, and sometimes to Darien's, which was another three blocks past the school.

Rei's temple, which was actually the raven-haired girl's grandfather's temple, was only four blocks from Serena's house.So while she didn't get the same distance, she was always running to get there.As she was running past the mall-strip that "just happened" to be on the way to Rei's, Serena stopped briefly to look in at the arcade, where the new Sailor V video game was about to come out.She could hardly wait.

As she looked around her, Serena didn't see Marisa.She got worried, then remembered that she had picked up the wrong jacket, and she had raced out of there before Marisa had time to get hers.She felt so stupid and clumsy at times like these.She quickly resolved to go back and find Marisa and apologize to her.

As she turned a corner into a long alley that was usually well lit during the day, a cloud passed over the sun.Halfway down the alley, it was suddenly almost pitch black.Serena got a little scared, despite having faced worse evils than a shadow, she was still afraid of what lurked in shadows.Suddenly, there was a golden glowing behind her.

She whipped around to see what it was, but no matter how many times, or how quickly the golden light stayed just behind her or just out of her sight.Finally she heard something.It…it sounded like…her name."_Serena…Ser…Serena… you…must…help… Serena…please…help me…Serena!"_It was very faint, and sounded like it was being whispered from a long way away, but the words were unmistakable.The strange voice asked for help several more times, each time the glow and the voice got a little stronger.

"Who are you?" she shouted."Why do you need my help?Can you answer me?Please, I want to help, but who are you?"

The whisper just kept repeating itself over and over, but finally it changed."_Serena… I need…your help…it will…be…the most dangerous thing that you have ever done, but it must be done, or else all…that will exist will perish.Your kingdom is in great jeopardy.I need _your_ help to save it.Without you, all hope, all life on this planet will perish.Please… I need…your …hel__l__l__l__l__l__p __."_

The voice slowly faded, and the glow stopped all together, and then the cloud that had been over the sun let up and it was once again light in the alley.Serena was scared.Whatever that had been knew that she was the Moon Princess, and kept asking for help.She didn't know what for, but she wasn't about to turn away a plea for help.Especially when it was her kingdom at stake.She had to tell the Scouts.

Two seconds later, Marisa appeared at the other end of the alley.Seeing Serena relieved her, but it was short lived as she got close enough to see the scared and worried expression on Serena's face.

"Serena!What is it, what happened?" She asked as she got close enough.

"Marisa!" Serena started as the girl came up to here."Oh, I'm so sorry for leaving you back there!I wasn't thinking straight, giving you Rini's jacket and then not waiting while you had to go and get yours.Oh, I'm so sorry.Can you ever forgive me?Please say you'll forgive me."

Marisa quickly waved off the entire incident, "Never mind, it was nothing.I felt like running anyway.Now, what happened?I saw your face when I walked up, what happened?Did somebody attack you?"

"No, nothing like that." Serena said quickly, seeing the angry mask starting to form on Marisa's face."But something did happen.A shadow covered the alley, then this weird glow started and a voice, a whispery voice kept asking for my help.It said that my kingdom was in jeopardy!I don't know what it was, but I do know we've got to help it.Let's get to the other scouts right away!"

"Right!" Marisa called as she fell in beside Serena.The two of them, both great contenders in the "race to school" were almost neck and neck the whole rest of the way to Rei's.Marisa might have been holding back some, but she didn't want to lose Serena.

The girls made it in record time, less than five minutes, and the other Scouts, including Rini were all there, and when everybody saw the expressions on the other two, they immediately were worried.Serena described, after a moments rest to catch her breath, everything that had happened in the alley, and her belief that it was indeed a true call for help, and was willing to go along with it.

The others, which consisted of Rei (Sailor Mars), Amy (Sailor Mercury), Mina (Sailor Venus), and Lita (Sailor Jupiter), were considerably more skeptical.Amy, "the brains" wanted to go to the alley to scan it with her mini-computer, and Rei went to discuss the future with the sacred flame, while Mina and Lita just asked Serena over and over if what she heard was really a call for help, and not some trick by the dark forces.Again and again, Serena said that she believed it to be real.The only ones not involved in the discussion were Rini and Marisa, who both believed her to be telling the truth, and were also willing to help, whoever or whatever had asked for it.

Rei came back an hour or so later, as the "conversation" was just heating up again.Serena wanted to know if there was anything, anything at all that they could do.Amy refuted it with pure logic.Lita and Mina pretty much agreed that it was a bad idea.Then Rei spoke.

"I don't know what it was, but I do know that it came from the future.Your future Serena.I can't say when, what, who, or why.All the Sacred flame would tell me is that it involves your future." Rei said quite seriously.

"You see.The voice, or whatever it was said that my kingdom was in jeopardy.That would mean my future, wouldn't it?We have to help it, no matter the risk!" Serena said emotionally.She needed her friends to believe in her.She was nothing without them.

Rei looked at her friend of five years, as clumsy and forgetful as she was, she was always, _always_ a good friend and a good person.Whatever this whisper from the future was, she was willing to support Serena in helping it."I'm with you Serena.You oughta know that by now Meatball head!"

Serena smiled at the support.Next Amy looked at her.Despite all of the blonde's faults and how well she fit the stereotype of blonds, Amy still loved her.As with Rei, she could never turn down her friend."I'm with you too, Serena." She said in her quiet voice.

Lita and Mina looked at each other.So far they had made the most noise about how this thing could be a dark force trick or something.The tall brunette who had been thrown out of her old school for fighting, with the reputation following to this one, Serena and her friends had been the only ones to accept her, no matter what.She was in.

Mina, the first Scout to actually be a Scout again, had been in the public as Sailor V for a while before meeting up with Serena.Therefore, whenever she tried to fit in at a new school, everyone thought she was a snob with a major attitude, especially with her uncanny resemblance to Sailor V.When she joined the Sailor Scouts, she and Serena were instant friends.They even had the same interests; shopping, eating, video games, and boys!Wherever Serena went, she was sure to follow.

"We're with you," both Lita and Mina said together.

Serena just had to look at Rini's and Marisa's faces to know that they supported her as well.Serena's eyes were watering up, as they often did."Oh, you guys, you're the best!"They all hugged, and when they settled back down, Amy said since there was nothing to do until the voice contacted Serena, or maybe even Rini, there was nothing they could do.

Then about four or five minutes after the hug, it happened again.Everything got real dark, it was as though the entire room, her friends included, had disappeared.The glow!It was a soft radiant glow that somehow lit up the place, but there was nothing to reflect the light.Then the voice came again.

"_Serena!_Serena, thank the crystal I was able to get to you.I can't really explain like this, and there is little time enough, but I'll do my best.The way that I am communicating to you is through a device called the "Soul Reflector_".It basically allows somebody to see past incarnations of his or her souls.I'm communicating through it because, of a sort we are soul mates.This is a one-way transmission.Sort of like E-mail, except I can only know if you got my message, not your reactions to it.My name is Seraphim, and I am sort of your great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great grandchild.I am a direct lineage of the Moon Kingdom.My time period is roughly about 5 thousand years ahead of the one you are currently in.I don't have time to explain everything, but I have managed to rig up something to let you ask me a couple of questions.I'll answer them when next I contact you.From the moment I say _NOW_ begin your questions.Your window will have passed when I begin speaking again.Choose wisely, because I am seriously short on time from my standpoint, though from yours you have about 5 millennia.OK, got your questions?Better have.NOW!"_

Once Amy suggested getting out the books, everybody pretty much knew the excitement was over.They all pulled out their various subjects that would be covered, and opened the same books to the same chapter, all except for Serena, Rini, and Marisa.The last two were just there because it was time with friends, and the chance to learn something, and everybody knew Serena hated studying.

It was Rini who noticed it first.Serena hadn't even moved from her position, kneeling on the floor several feet in front of the table.When she looked at her blond counterpart, Rini became very concerned.Actually terrified would be a better word."Se-Serena?"

When Rini brought attention to Serena, everybody looked up to see what was the matter.When they did, they were just as concerned as Rini.Because while seeing Serena just sitting staring straight ahead with her eyes glazed was nothing new to the study sessions, seeing her do it while sitting perfectly straight was.That wasn't all though.Her Moon crest, the one that labeled her and her family as the royal family of the Moon Kingdom, was showing.And it was glowing a soft gold light all around the room.

Halfway across Tokyo, Darien was just walking into his apartment building from work, when he felt an unusual, yet familiar tingle in the back of his neck.His heart started to beat faster, and he felt a unique strength coursing throughout his body.He raced to his apartment, and put his stuff away before jumping out onto his roof.

There was a gust of wind, a piece of paper flew across the street below.Tuxedo Mask looked out across the city, and he felt his heart beating even faster.This meant only one thing, Serena, his one true love was in danger!The caped figure leapt from building to building, at a speed and agility that would boggle the normal observer.

His heart led him faithfully towards the temple where Serena and her friends often studied.He felt real dread.It wouldn't be the first time that a creature of the dark forces had attacked there.He worried, as every time that he would be too late.He flew even faster, praying to make it in time.

"Why do you need my help?" Serena called out into the darkness."Why is my kingdom in danger?What about the Sailor Scouts of your time?Aren't they strong enough to protect the world from any danger of the dark forces?What about the Silver Moon Crystal?What about Tuxedo Mask?Why do you need _my_ help?What _can_ I do to help?What can any of us do?We are all willing to help, but we need to know how, and I need to know, if you're in the future, why come to me?Surely Neo-Queen Serenity is more powerful than I am, she should be able to help you more…"

"_I'm sorry, that's all the time I can give you._I will contact you again in two of your hours.Please, I just realized how close you are to you're royal court.Please, do not tell the Sailor Soldiers any more than you already have.It is all right for you to tell Serina, and even Darien, but I must ask you to not tell any of the Sailors…"Suddenly the voice cut out, the glowing dimmed, and everything seemed to come back all at once.

She was surprised that she didn't have to blink at the brightness, but she was more surprised to see Rei shaking her, and then Tuxedo Mask come in behind her."Reeiiii-ei!Stop it!What is wrong with you?What are you doing?" Serena screeched as she came out of her trance.

Rei suddenly stopped shaking the blonde, and turned to see Tuxedo Mask, looking drastically out of place, and deeply embarrassed about it.Serena went straight to "Darien" mode though.

"Tuxedo Mask!What are you doing here?Hmm?Have you come to rescue your Moon Princess from this horrible studying?Hey!I know, how about let's go shopping, we'll make a day of it.Then you can come home and have dinner, Mom's making Corn on the cob, and green bean casserole, doesn't that sound delicious?" She spoke to her tall well-dressed "hero" as she clutched onto his arm and led him out of the house, putting on her shoes as she went.

Once they were outside, Serena wanted to be as far from the Scouts as possible, so once she and Tuxedo were out of sight, she ran with him to a grove of trees where she should be hidden.Then she took out her heart shaped locket, raised it above her head and shouted, though not loud enough for the Scouts to hear, "**_Cosmic Moon Power!_**".The next minute, during her transformation, Serena felt warmth and energy all around her as she always did.The second she was Sailor Moon, she felt a familiar strength return to her body.Then taking a bewildered looking Tuxedo Mask by the arm, they leapt to the top of the temple, and from there, the nearest building.

When they were far enough away that she felt it was safe to talk, and they would see if any of the other Sailor Scouts had followed them, Sailor Moon turned to Tuxedo Mask and fell into his arms.

"What is it Sailor Moon?What is so wrong that you can't tell the other Sailor Scouts?" Tuxedo Mask asked his beloved.

Sailor Moon looked up into his eyes, through his mask, and saw the warm compassionate man that she loved deeply.

No matter how much she would want to, she could never hide anything from this man.Then she turned out of his grasp, concentrated, and she felt the warmth over her body again, and saw the pink ribbons of her costume disappear as she transformed back to regular old Serena.She looked at Tuxedo Mask, who with a gust of wind was suddenly just plain old Darien, her 19-year-old boyfriend.

She then proceeded to tell him about the incident in the alley, and how she told the other Sailor Scouts, but she paused before telling him anything else.

"What is it?Did it happen again?What did the voice say?" Darien asked, whole-heartedly believing her.

"His name is Seraphim.He is one of our descendants.He lives in a time period 5000 years from now.He couldn't tell me that much, just that he was communicating to me through something called the "_Soul Reflector_" and that we were soul mates, sort of.He also told me that I couldn't tell the other Sailor Scouts.He didn't have a chance to explain why, I think Rei had cut it short or something, but I believe him.I don't know why, and I don't know for sure, but I know that I can't tell the Scouts whom it's from.He said it was OK to tell you, and even Rini.Maybe because you two are family, but I'm not sure that Rini would tell the others or not, but…I do trust you.Will you keep this secret, Darien?" she asked.

Darien looked at her and considered.If the Scouts asked him directly if she had told him anything, he might be able to lie, but not if something happened to her because of it, he just couldn't live with it.He looked lovingly into Serena's, his true love's, his soul mate's eyes and saw the truth there.He would keep her secret.If she got hurt because of it, then he would damn himself and do everything in his power to save her.He had chanced losing her too many times already.

An hour later, Serena, with Darien, not Tuxedo Mask, returned to the temple.She was doing her best to show that everything was completely normal, and doing a very good job.Darien was trying to keep his amused grin, but it kept slipping into a worried frown.

Rini was playing with Chad, the local grounds keeper and Rei's boyfriend, and Rei's grandfather, while the other Scouts were still inside studying.Marisa was outside, speaking quietly to Luna and Artemis and Zeus.

Zeus did not often get along with the two royal cats.He was a street cat that had grown up rough, and while both of the other cats had had several tastes of street life, it was well known that they preferred the in-doors and owners opposed to what Zeus and Marisa called "comfortable living".However, when it came down to Sailor business, the cats were all business.

When the four saw Serena and Darien walking up to the entrance of the temple, they quickly stopped talking and pretended to be interested in a bird, tree, rock, or bug on the ground."Hey guys, what ya doin' ?" Serena asked as she and Darien came up the way, arm in arm.

Luna, as her cat, answered her first.Luna's voice was much like that of an old English nannies' voice that made her sound much older than she really was."Marisa was just filling us in on the incident earlier.We were discussing it, wondering what it could be.She also mentioned the you "blacked out" for a minute afterward, and your Moon crest shown.Serena, what is happening?"

Serena just looked confused at her talking cat, though the mention of her crest glowing did catch her attention, and simply said, "Oh, it was probably just the princess in me being bored with the studying as much as I am.But I wish I knew more about what that voice wanted.I'm sorry that I can't tell you anymore."She meant that last part to all of them.

Then Zeus spoke up.His voice was kind of like Keanu Reeves' voice, soft yet very intense."Marisa also mentioned, Darien, that Tuxedo Mask showed up.Doesn't he usually show up, only when Sailor Moon is in trouble?Not when Serena wants to get out of studying?"

Darien looked kind of trapped for a minute, then he apparently came up with an answer as he calmed down.Turns out, it was a distraction that came up.Rini came running up, and threw herself into Darien's arms.She and Serena were both very possessive of Darien's time with both of them.

Serena, however out of character did not seem to mind that Darien was paying close attention to Rini, instead of her.In fact she seemed to be looking at Rini in a certain way that no one had ever seen her look at her before.She even lifted one of her hands to stroke Rini's cheek.However appropriate, it was very far out of character for Serena the teenager.

Marisa and the cats stared at the picture of the young family, almost wide-eyed and amazed.Then Serena made a decision, and it was obvious in her eyes.She knew that she couldn't face her friends and lie to them.She tugged Rini's ear lightly, getting the younger girl's attention, "Come on squirt, I'll go buy you some ice cream, this studying is too boring.Let's go get some ice cream.And maybe even some donuts!"

The way she said it sounded like the usual Serena, always hungry, and always up for junk food, but the look on her face told Rini, Marisa, and Luna that something was up.Rini, despite being as stubborn and possessive of Darien as her "mom" quickly agreed, seeing that Serena needed to talk to her alone, and Darien needed time alone.Or rather without a moon princess in his face.

"Yeah, sure, let's go.See you guys later!Thanks for the game Chad!Bye!" the then mother/daughter pair ran out of there like every monster in the Negaverse was on their tails.One can run very fast when properly motivated.

A few minutes later, just outside the arcade, Serena and Rini were sitting on a bench, Serena looking nervous and wondering what exactly she should say.Finally Rini fixed that problem, sort of.

"Serena, just tell me what the problem is.If it's got you and Darien so worked up that you can't tell me in front of the other Scouts, then it must be pretty big.Did it have anything to do with that voice asking for your help?The one that said your kingdom was in danger?" she asked.

Serena gulped a final time, and then nodded to her insightful daughter."His name is Seraphim.He was, like Amy thought, from the future.And earlier at the temple, when everyone said my Moon crest glowed?That was when he contacted me again, and told me all of this."

"OK, did he say what kind of trouble the Moon Kingdom is in?Maybe the other Scouts can help." the naïve young princess suggested.

"NO!" Serena practically shouted."I'm sorry, I mean, no the other Scouts cannot know anything more than what I have already said.It was something he warned me against.He said that I could tell you and Darien, but only because you two are family.He said that the other Scouts could not know.He didn't have time to tell me why, or what the trouble was, but he did say he was one of our line Rini.He is a moonchild, like us.Our great, great, grand-something or other.He lives five thousand years in the future, and he kept saying he needed our help."

"Well, how can we reach him?How can we help him if he's in the future and we're…" Suddenly Rini's face just lit up with inspiration."The Time Key!I still have my Time Key!You, Darien and me could use it to travel to the future and help him out!What do you think Serena?"

Serena sat for a moment in thought, something she hadn't ever thought of was using Rini as a Time machine.She had completely forgotten about it.But, maybe…

"I don't know Rini.It's a good idea, and I'm sure that we could use it some point, but there's something else." Serena said.

"What?" Rini asked, dreading another problem, or something, if possible, worse.

"He told me, since he was so short on time that I could ask him questions that he would answer the next time he contacted me, which he said would be in two hours."

"Great, so when is he going to call you again.Wait, in two hours from now, or two hours from the last time he called you?That would have been when your crest was glowing, and that was almost…" Rini blanched.

"Two hours ago." Serena, looking very calm, answered for her.Serena looked at her watch for the fifth time.She decided that she didn't want to be in public if her Moon crest started to glow again, like before.

"Come on, let's get home." Serena said quietly.She didn't quite know how to handle this.Usually when dealing with a crisis, the Scouts have almost a dozen big meetings and an extra training session before they prepare for a "final showdown" with whoever is controlling the monsters they'd been fighting most recent.Now, with only a little over 2 hours notice, Serena was being called on to help, alone, and there was a threat to her kingdom that she knew nothing about.Yet, anyway.

Almost as soon as they stepped onto the front porch step, Serena knew time was up.It was starting to get dark, like sunset or a cloud over the low hanging sun."Hurry Rini!" Serena called as she raced as fast as she could inside, quickly throwing off her shoes and running up the stairs as the darkness seemed to hold for a moment.

Once in her and Marisa's room, Rini had a bedroom upstairs being prepared for her, Serena collapsed in relief as she said, "We made it."

"_I'm glad to see that you did._" A voice said to her.

It was absolute darkness, no room.The glow was there, as it had been, but that was not all.Where Serena had thought Rini was, stood a flickering image.The flickering image seemed almost human in shape, and it had several colors running through it.

Serena stood, and faced the image."Seraphim?" Serena asked."_Yes.I'm actually surprised that I've got this good of a connection.You must have Rini with you."_ The voice seemed to emanate from everywhere, but Serena kept her focus on the flickering image.

"What does Rini have to do with any of this?" Serena asked.

"_Well, not as much as you do, but for the moment, I'll try and explain what is going on, and how the device that I'm using works.OK?_"

"OK, but what about my questions from earlier?"

"_Oh, don't worry.Since you've got Rini with you, we could talk all night long, though it wouldn't really be all night for you.I'll explain, and then I'll answer any questions you still have, ok?So, here goes.The device I'm communicating to you with, I've said is called the _Soul Reflector._What the _Reflector _does, basically, is it shows whoever looks into it, the path of their _souls._In short, it shows you your past lives.I've found a way though that allows me, or people in general, to communicate with other souls that have at least once known their own soul.I'll try and explain better._" Seraphim said, seeing the confused look on Serena's face.The flickering image was becoming more and more clear as Serena got closer to him.She could now see that he had blond hair, like hers, but it was cut like Darien's hairstyle.She also saw the beginnings of a sort of royal uniform.

"_OK, you and Darien.You two are soul mates, through and through.There has not been a single life when the two of you have not been together, and I mean _together._A good example of a past life was your lives on the Moon Kingdom at the end of the Silver Millennium age.Though that's not how it is normally supposed to work, but all of you were reborn on earth, and that's what reincarnation is.Anyway, if you wanted to, with the modifications that I have made, you could talk with the original Prince Darien, even if your Darien was still in the room with you.And I do believe I mentioned, earlier, that we were, of a sort, soul mates.And that is basically how I am communicating with you."_

"What exactly does this have to do with Rini?" Serena asked.

"_I'm getting to that.I was Rini.Well, my soul was.And that's why I can have a complete conversation with you when she's in the room.Actually, after my last transmission I was hoping that you would tell Rini about this and have her there with you.I'm also sure that you've told Darien?"_

"Well, yes, but why can't I tell the Sailor Scouts, and what do you mean you _were_ Rini?" Serena asked.

"_My soul.In my, or one of my past lives, I was Rini.From your standpoint, Rini's soul will one day be reincarnated into me.Actually I've discovered an interesting loop of both of our paths, but that will have to wait.While you've got almost unlimited time to speak, I'm kind of on a limited time schedule, so I'll get to your questions from earlier."_

_"Why do _I _need _your _help?_That might take a while.All right, here goes.I need you specifically because, to put it quite simply, you are the purest, most beautiful incarnation of your soul.Believe me, I've looked.And despite your physical attractiveness is quite much, what I mean by beautiful is the beauty of your soul. Your acts of kindness and friendship, the faith you have in everyone around you, and even the unknown powers of your own Heart (crystal if you need to refer to it as such).And in order for you to defeat this enemy, I need the purest incarnation to fight it.You're it."

_"Second question: Why is _your _kingdom in danger?_Well I think my words were supposed to be the Moon Kingdom is in jeopardy, but that is only because the enemy that I need you to fight is in my_ past, but your future.That also answers the question of why you can't tell the Scouts.If they had any clue about what I'm asking you to fight, then chances are, things might not happen as they are supposed to, or as I need them to.What about the Sailor Scouts of my time?Well, the Scouts of _my _time are about 2-8 years old in the timeline that this enemy is in.Therefore can't really do that much.As for the Scouts of that timeline, I'll explain later."_

_"As for the Silver Moon Crystal and Tuxedo Mask, I also can't answer just right now, but I will, I promise.Why do I need you specifically, as opposed to Neo-Queen Serenity, your future self, or maybe even your past incarnation, the Moon Princess Serena?Quite simply, because you're the only one available.In both of their lives, they are far too busy to go missing for any more than an hour or two.I need you to be gone from your home time for at least two weeks.Because I'm going to bring you, and you alone to this future, in the hopes that you might be able to save mine.In my time, and the time that I need you to be, there is no Sailor Moon.The royal court of the Sol System Soldiers is all there, but I can't just explain everything yet.I need to get everything prepared.Leave your locket with Darien or Rini, but do not, and I cannot stress this enough, DO NOT tell ANYONE about what I have asked you to help me with.This has to do with the whole don't screw up the future thing, so please, don't tell anyone where your going, nor when, just ask them to cover for you while you are.Please, Serena, I need your help.This is the soul reincarnation of your only daughter, your future descendant.I won't have a future if you don't help me, so I am begging you, please, don't tell anyone, and I should be ready in under an hour.Make all preparations so that you won't be missed that much.I'm sorr__r__r__r__…"_ Suddenly the image started to fade and lose its clarity.Then it was just Rini, staring at Serena in her room.

"Serena, are you all right?You said 'We made it,' then stood up, and have just been staring at me.Are you all right Serena?Should I call the girls?" Rini asked, growing concerned.

"No, I'm all right Rini.I'm just…I'm just very…very…" Serena suddenly looked very weak, and her eyes were watering up.Just before she collapsed to the floor in tears, she finished with, "…frightened."

Rini immediately rushed to comfort her, but Serena only looked sorrowfully at her, and began to cry harder.After a spell, Rini managed to get to a phone and called Darien over from the temple, reminding him not to tell the Scouts.That was ofcourse very difficult to do with them looking directly at him while he was on the phone.So they came over with him as they all ran to Serena's house.

As soon as Serena saw almost every single Sailor staring at her from the door of her room, she knew that they would want to know everything, and she was sworn to secrecy, sworn by the safety of her kingdom and the future of her daughter's soul.She told them everything.

"Serena!What is wrong?What happened?Was it the voice?Was it a dark force trick, like we thought?" Marisa began asking rapid-fire questions.The others asked a variety of these same questions.

Serena waited for all of the girls' commotion to be quieted down before answering their questions."No, Marisa, it isn't a Nega-verse trick.It is a plea for help, from one of my descendants 5000 years in the future.His name is Seraphim.He needs my help to defeat some enemy in his past, our future."

Serena was still on the floor, and she broke out in fresh tears as she told them the next part."He asked me to not tell any of you because he thought it might endanger the future that he's hoping will happen.But I don't care about that.I can never keep something from you, from any of you!I'm sorry that I lied earlier, but when you said my crest was glowing, Seraphim sent me a message, explaining whom he was, and asking me not to tell any of you anymore than I already had.That's why I ran out of there with Darien and why he stayed while I talked with Rini."

"Why could you tell them and not us?" Amy asked.

Serena smiled and looked at Amy."Because their family.""By family you mean part of the Royal Family of the Moon Kingdom?" Amy asked.Serena nodded through her tears.

Then there were a bunch of hugs, and support from everyone saying that they weren't angry and fully supported Serena no matter what."That's not all." She said, interrupting the emotional outpouring.

"What else is there Serena?That was all you told me." Rini said.

Serena just looked at her and teared up one more time.After a minute, she managed to get up the courage."Seraphim is the reincarnated soul of Rini.He said that the way he communicated with me was because we were soul mates of a sort.Not as much as Darien and I are soul mates, but enough that he was my daughter.And if I do not help him, alone, then his future will either be ruined, or destroyed."

Several gasped at that, Rini just looked at Serena the same way Serena was looking at her.Darien just moved closer to the crying blonde.They stayed like that until Serena whispered to Darien."He needs me to go to the timeline, by myself.He couldn't say why, but I believe him when he said that he needed my help, and if I don't fix our future, his past, then he won't have a future.He's the same as Rini, Darien.Do you understand?"

"I do." Darien nodded, holding back tears himself.

"Good.Because she has to leave now." Rini said in a distant voice.Everyone stared at the young pink haired girl.Her red eyes were alive and wide, but she was standing as still as a statue.Oh yeah, and her Moon crest was glowing very bright.

"Hello everyone.You may not believe this, but I recognize almost every one of you.The interesting thing about the _Soul Reflector _is that when you travel through it to a past incarnation, you see the souls of the people you know, as the people you know, rather than what they might've looked like." The body of Rini said.

"Sera-Seraphim?" Serena stuttered.Rini's body turned toward Serena, and then something strange happened.The room darkened, the same way it had, but only for the briefest of moments.Then Serena's crest was also glowing, and she was looking at "Moon Princess Rini" standing right next to a young blond man, her exact height, and was wearing a white suit that had gold trim around the cuffs, neck, and belt area.He also had an identical Moon crest that was also glowing.

"Hi Serena," both said at the exact same moment.The blonde sat confused for a moment.

"Serena?" the blond man said."Have you been crying?Don't worry.If everything goes as it, well did, then you will return in less than a week.If things take a slight turn for the not so good, then I can guarantee your safe return on the outside of 2 weeks."

To everyone else, this was Rini talking.So to Seraphim and most of the others, it wasn't a surprise when Mina asked, "Rini what are you talking about?"

To Serena's surprise, she saw Rini answer her."Oh, don't worry Mina.Seraphim has it all figured out.Well, for the most part.Basically, Seraphim and I are sharing the same body.Since we're both the same soul, then it is possible for both of our souls to inhabit the same body.As long as we don't fight for control.It's actually kind of cool."

This answer surprised just about everybody, especially when it was Seraphim that spoke next."Well, I am working on a Co-unification of the souls, so that the secondary, or "visiting soul" would be able to control the body, but with the memory of the primary, or "Soul inhabitant" of the body.But never mind.Right now, it's time to go Serena.You all will be sure to cover for her, and I'm sorry that you're being rushed, but _I_ seriously do not have much time.So, Serena, if you'll just come over here."

Serena got up, wiped some tears from her face, and knelt in front of Rini.Then Rini's body, but to Serena it was just Seraphim, took Serena's face on either side, and then touched his crest to hers.

Serena felt a sudden warmth overtake her.It felt similar to when she transformed, but far more powerful.Serena had already left her locket, which held the Silver Moon Crystal in it, with Darien as Seraphim had asked.Then she felt a pulling sensation that started in her gut, and pulled the rest of her along.She seemed to be going _into_ Seraphim, and it was getting dark, unlike before, and more like the darkness of sleep.

To everyone else, the room was suddenly just flooded with golden light as Rini's and Serena's Moon crests touched.Then it was almost as if Serena was just sucked right into Rini's crest.Then she was gone, which left Rini, looking a little confused and flustered, yet completely normal.But Serena was gone.

**Chapter 2:**

"_Serena?Serena, are you all right?_" a voice asked.Serena didn't quite recognize it, but she was still sleeping and didn't want to get up and go to school.

"Go away, I'm sleeping." She grumbled in her half-sleep.

"_Serena?Serena wake up!Serena!_" the voice yelled.Finally Serena grumbled and whined, but slowly opened her eyes and sat up.She opened her mouth to yawn, and left it open when she realized that she was in a place that was not her home.

She closed her mouth and took a quick look around.The room almost seemed to be made of crystal yet there was very little light, but what illumination there was reflected off of the curved ceiling and walls.There was a door or a hatch in one corner of the small room.In size it was almost as big as her bedroom, minus the clutter, and very clean.

"Where am I?" she asked aloud.It sounded very loud in the quiet of the small space.

"_Serena?_"She heard a distant voice call her name.Then she remembered everything, Seraphim, saving Rini's soul, traveling to the future…was that where she was now?"Seraphim?Where are you?" she called out.

"_Serena?_" the voice was a bit louder, yet still distant.When it spoke again, Serena tried to listen as hard as she could.

"_Serena?I can barely get through.I need you to calm down so I can get a clear connection.Serena?Can you hear me?_" Seraphim was asking.

"I can hear you Seraphim." Serena said aloud.

"_I'm still not getting anything, but I'm sure that you can hear me.Try thinking a response at me, maybe that will work.I mean that is what I'm doing._" Seraphim said.

'OK, I'll give it a try,' Serena thought.'Seraphim?I can hear you.Where are you?Where am I?'

"_YES!It worked!OK, I'm actually in my own time, which is about 20 years further in the future than you are.You are in the year 7107 AD, or 2012 A.F, or After Freeze, which is 2000 + years after Neo-Queen Serenity thawed the Earth with the Silver Crystal._"

'Why?I thought I was going to your time to help you fight something that was going to kill you.' Serena thought at the boy from the future.

"_Not quite.My life is in danger, but that is not all.I am in the most danger of never being born.My mother and father are the Royal King and Queen of Earth.I'm sure that you can guess whose souls they are._"

Serena took the guess that it was her and Darien's souls that were Seraphim's parents, which meant that there was a chance that she and Darien, in this time, were on the brink of breaking up, or forgetting about having children.She had contemplated that a good many times when Rini got on her bad side.But she almost always took it back, and at times when she saw Rini sleeping, or in an emotional moment, she could hardly wait to have the girl as her daughter rather than her "cousin".

"_Anyway, while you have a moment, I'll see if I can tell you the whole story._" Seraphim continued."_I'm sure that you remember, the first adventure you had with Rini, she somehow was taken prisoner of the Dark Moon, and the Wiseman somehow turned her into "Dark Lady."With the help of two Silver Crystals, Serina was returned to normal, and the Dark Moon defeated.However, she was not fully cleansed.Don't worry, she'll never turn into Dark Lady ever again, but she is part of the Moon Kingdom bloodline.When Serina becomes the next Serenity, and has her own daughter in the future, (no I won't tell you with who, Serena) her time under the Dark Moon's influence introduced a…a piece of evil into the bloodline of the Moon Kingdom.Nothing obvious, or dangerous, at first. Yet with each generation of Serena and Serenity, that piece of evil was continuously bombarded, or touched by the evils that each Sailor Moon fought.So it sort of grew, slowly.Until now, it was nothing but a slight change in the King and Queen's views, usually when it was my soul as the queen.However, in this time period, the time you are currently in, the Queen has been…absorbed by this cancerous evil.It is not her fault, and it is not Rini's fault, but it is something dangerous._"

'What do you mean?' Serena asked.She was with him so far.Luna had told her of the traditions of her family name, and how each daughter learned from the mother how to use the Silver Moon Crystal.Apparently, in the future, Sailor Mini-moon would one day become Sailor Moon.Serena was happy at that.

"_The Queen of this…that era that you are in, Queen Serenity, has turned evil, sort of.She has become anxious, even desperate for more power.She long ago abandoned the Silver Crystal, and now seeks to control a new power crystal.She believes that she can succeed in her deluded plans by possessing the "_Black Jade Time Crystal_".It has been said that that crystal is the nexus for all Time/space.If a human could _ever_ control it, then indeed, they would become the most powerful in all of existence.They would be able to control time, the flow of it, the passage of it, even the mere existence of it.If the Queen gets a hold of it, then she will make herself immortal, and A, not have me, and B, destroy the world, and therefore the Moon Kingdom._" Seraphim finished.

'I don't understand, if you already are born, then why do you need me to be here?It must have already worked out, right?' Serena asked.

Seraphim stayed quiet for a time, then he finally answered with something that confused Serena even more."_It's a time paradox.Basically, I have to exist in the first place to call you to change the course of time so that I can be born.If I wasn't doing this, or if we somehow screw this up, then everything is going to change.I really don't like running that risk.I'm even doing this in secret so that my parents don't know about it.I heard stories from the Senior Sailor Soldiers about this time, but they would never tell me that much.I don't think anybody knew that it was, well me, that sent the first Sailor Moon an…to the future, or their past.So that is rule #1, do not mention my name aloud, and do not tell anyone about me._"

'There are rules?' Serena asked, almost whining even in thought."_Yeah_" came the reply."_Look in your pocket._" Seraphim told her.It was then that Serena noticed that her clothing was very different from the outfit she had been wearing, to her, just a few minutes ago.It was a loose and comfortable outfit.Pants, with soft comfortable shoes, and a tunic-like shirt with several pockets.Serena checked each one, and finally found something in one of the pants pockets.It was a heart-shaped locket, similar, but at the same time very different from her locket that she used in the past.

'Seraphim?It's a locket that looks kind of like mine.What is it?' Serena asked.

"_It is the "modern-day" Silver Crystal locket.Like I said, the current Queen abandoned it long ago, and now, it is yours, until you return home.As you have upgraded the power of Sailor Moon in your time as Sailor Moon, so have other Sailor Moons.This is the current form.You might want to keep it hidden while you are in the royal palace.It will undoubtedly be recognized, and you might get arrested.To activate it, or transform into Sailor Moon, just say aloud in a clear voice, "_Galactic Moon Supreme Transform Power!" Seraphim explained.

"_Oh, and your weapon isn't a wand anymore.It is called the "_Rose Saber_" after the fact that Tuxedo Mask used roses, and how there isn't one in this day and age.I'll explain that in a minute._" 

"_To call upon it, you need to open the locket, you'll know how, then just summon the saber, and if it works right, you'll know how to use it.It should only be used in self-defense or maybe it can be used to destroy any monsters that may be there.I don't quite know what happened, so I'm just as much in the dark about this as you are.Oh, one last thing, we can't always be able to communicate, and when we will be able to, it will have to be like this.If you really need my help for something, just think my name and I'll get to you as soon as I possibly can.Good luck!_" Seraphim was about to "sign off", but Serena stopped him.

'Seraphim wait!' she called."_What is it?_"'First of all, where am I?Am I in the Royal Palace?What has crystal walls and ceilings?' she asked.

"_No, you aren't in the palace.At least I hope you aren't.And just about everything has crystal walls and ceilings, but the room that I hope you're in is inside of a run down warehouse just downtown of Old Crystal Tokyo._" He answered.

'Now what did you mean that there isn't a Tuxedo Mask?Darien is alive in this time isn't he?' Serena almost became hysterical.

"_No.Your Darien is alive in the 20th Century.But, yes, this timeline's incarnation of Darien's soul, believe it or not is named Darian, is alive.He is not well though.Ever since he was a child he has had some unknown disease, and several major medical problems.He is currently about 35 years old or so.Queen Serenity is almost 26.Her birthday is coming up in the next week.They married as soon as she was 16, the youngest a person can be before being considered an adult, and therefore legal to get married.She still had the crystal then, and was therefore somewhat protected from the evil in her heart.She only became Sailor Moon once, and not for very long.Therefore there was never any need for Tuxedo Mask, and he was hardly in any condition to be one._"

'Will he…do I…will he recognize me?' Serena asked."_Maybe.For one, you and the Black Queen look very different.But maybe the soul mate thing might register with him._"

'Black Queen?' Serena asked."_Oops.I hadn't wanted to tell you.Since she began her quest for a more powerful crystal, the Queen has been getting herself into…less than Royal areas of her kingdom.Among these…crowds, she has been calling herself 'The Black Queen' in an effort to hide her true identity, and make it look like she's trying to overthrow the current government._"

'Why?' Serena asked, completely baffled that a Queen of the Moon kingdom would ever give up the Silver Moon Crystal, and then become a crime boss of the future.Apparently so was Seraphim, but he only knew that that was what happened, not why or anything.

"_I honestly can't say.Right now, the best you can do is find these…crowds, and get the Queen to know you are out here as Sailor Moon.I would advise against going against her right now.While she is indeed behind the curtain, she is also the crowned Queen of Earth, and it would not be a good idea to claim that she is evil, and that you are the…never mind._"Seraphim broke off before he finished the sentence.

'That I am what?Seraphim, I need you to tell me.What about the Sailor Scouts of this era, would they help me?As me being Sailor Moon?' Serena asked.

"_I can't say at this point.We'll cross that bridge when we come to it, I guess._"

'Seraphim, answer the question.What am I here?'

"_Sailor Moon, I thought that was…_"

'Seraphim!'

"_…obvious.Oh, all right.That you are the purest incarnation of the current Queen, that you are the first Sailor Moon, brought to the future by the current Queen's yet to be conceived son.And that you are here to transform the Queen by defeating her evil plans, and using the Silver Crystal, which to them has been stolen, to heal her by destroying the evil cancer that has grown within the bloodline since the 20th Century.Don't ever tell anyone, any of that._"He spoke it all very quickly, almost all at once.

'Oh.' Was the only response.

"_Any other questions?_" the boy of the future asked.

'No, I guess not.I just think your name, like this; '**SERAPHIM!!**' and you'll answer?'

"_Whoa!Not quite that loud.More like a brief mention, and add on, 'I really need to talk to you' or something of the like, and I will answer as soon as possible.It might be a minute or so for you, but don't worry, I'll always answer._"He said this just before he "Signed off."

Serena almost felt the link between them close.Now that she was alone, everything that she was doing, all the fear, anxiety, and confusion, came upon her all at once.She put the Locket in her tunic pocket, then curled up on the floor of the room and began to cry.The crying soon turned into wailing, which later transformed into an outright bawling.A bawling that grabbed the attention of two 14-year-old children that were walking past the warehouse outside.

Molly Summers and her best "boy" friend, Melvin Tanake, were walking past the old rundown, and supposedly empty food storage warehouse on the corner of Matrix Path, when they heard at more or less the same time, a strange wailing sound coming from within.

"M-Molly, what is that?" Melvin asked.He sounded scared, and his whiny voice cracked as he said it.The young boy had curly brown hair, and stood about 5'3".He also had very small, dark brown eyes.Doctors had said when he was younger that he might have needed rather large glasses, yet with advance technology, he had perfect 20/20 vision.

"I don't know Melvin.It sounds like it could be a ghost!" Molly said in a frightened voice.However, she was not scared in the least.She was just trying to get Melvin to jump.Molly had a clear adolescent voice that was almost a perfect alto.She had curly auburn hair that hung down to her neck.She often decorated it with a bow or something, bringing it up in the back slightly.She stood taller than Melvin by about two inches at 5'6", and her eyes were a very pretty color of blue.She used to tease Melvin when they were younger, and he always tried to get her to go on a date with him, but when they got to high school level, Molly stopped teasing, Melvin stopped asking, and both just started liking each other.

Though it would be unusual for 14 year olds to be juniors in high school for the 20th and 30th centuries, today, in the advanced world, and especially in Tokyo, they were actually a little behind.While Melvin was a computer whiz, and Molly knew more about biology and government that some of her teachers did, they always seemed to be a bit behind.Even when they helped each other study.

When the wailing started again, Melvin jumped, as Molly had planned, but even she was concerned.It might have been a wounded animal that hid in there to get away from something chasing it.It certainly was an awful and sad sound though.

Molly made her decision."C'mon Melvin, we're going in.It might be an animal hurt, or something else like that." She said as she set off at a brisk pace toward the wailing sound, and therefore the warehouse.

"I thought you said it was a ghost!" Melvin shouted as he raced to catch up.

"You are so gullible!" Molly exclaimed as they reached the door.The chain and lock had long ago rusted and fallen to pieces, so Molly slid the heavy door aside, and stepped inside the surprisingly dark building.The wailing was much worse, as that it echoed continuously throughout the empty building.

"Molly, come on, let's go.If it is an animal, it'll probably hurt us if we get to near it.Maybe we should just tell animal services.They'll take care of it." Melvin tried unsuccessfully to convince his friend.

"No way Melvin.They'll probably just send a truck down here to kill it.Besides, when was the last time you heard of an animal attacking a human?" Molly walked a little further, and then saw a light coming from somewhere in the back, where a large, an apparently overturned crystal food canister sat.It also seemed to be the source of the wailing."C'mon Melvin," Molly said before going right up to the cracked hatch of the upside down crystal food container.

"H-hello?" Molly said quietly."Is anybody in there?Hello?"

She tried again, a little louder.Suddenly the wailing stopped and _sniffling_ could be heard.Animals don't _sniffle_!

Taking a breath, and the handle on the hatch, Molly slowly opened small door until it was completely open.Melvin saw what was inside first."Omigawd!Molly, it's a girl!A very pretty girl at that."Melvin and his libido, Molly thought before taking a look herself.

Melvin was right about the girl part.Sitting upright in the middle of the cage, which is what it might have been, was a young blonde girl who looked like she had been crying.A sniffle and a squinting of her eyes told Molly that she was still crying.Her hair was done very interestingly.Almost in exact fashion of the Royal Queen's style.It also ran to at least the girls' waist, when she stood up that is.

The look on the young blonde's face suddenly changed.It went from scared and sad to outright confusion and surprise."M-Mol-Molly?" the young girl stammered.Well, she can listen, thought Molly, thinking that the girl had learned her name from Melvin's use of it.She extended a hand into the cage for the girl to take.

"Yeah, that's right my name is Molly.What's yours?" she said, two seconds before the scared thing ran into her arms and hugged her as though she would never let go.

"Oh, Molly, I don't know what is going on, I don't know what you're doing here, I'm just so glad you came, I'm so alone, and I don't know what to do, and…" The girl spurt out all at once, then pausing for a moment, "What do you mean what's my name?"

"I mean, what is your name?My name is Molly, and this is…" Molly pointed at Melvin.

"MELVIN!!" The blonde girl shrieked as she stared, for the first time in her life at a Melvin without glasses or a pocket protector.In fact even Molly was dressed strangely.They were both wearing loose blue jeans, and very loose and comfortable looking tunics, Molly's red, Melvin's white.They both had a symbol and design on the collars.What Serena did not know was that this was the "school uniform" of the local school.

"Yeah, how did you know that?"Molly was beginning to wonder about the logic of coming in here.

"Molly?" The blonde let go of her, and backed up a bit.Her voice sounded like she was losing her best friend."You…you really don't know me?" she asked.

Molly just shook her head no.The girl looked to Melvin, who shrugged his shoulders.Fresh tear started to form at Serena's eyes, but then she thought about it.She was in the future.If there was a future Darien as Darian, and a future Serena as Queen Serenity, then maybe there were a future Molly and Melvin too.But, shouldn't they have been the same age as the Queen?Something she'd have to ask Seraphim about later.

Well, there was nothing quite like starting a friendship over, and if there was anything that Serena knew above all else, it was how to make friends.She dried her eyes as best she could, then introduced herself to the future Molly and Melvin.

"Hi, I'm Serena.I'm sorry about that wail-session there, but sometimes I just can't stop myself from letting go.I've been trying to hold back on my tantrums though." Serena explained.She bowed in respect to Molly, and then to Melvin.

This definitely caught the two's surprise.Nobody _bowed_ anymore.Maybe like 4000 years ago, but not anymore.Not ever since the whole world had united under the Moon Kingdom and Order of Planets.Who was this girl that wailed like a Banshee, knew who both of them were, and bowed instead of _spit_.(Instead of bowing, or shaking hands, people spat in front of somebody to offer respect and acknowledgement)

Which is exactly what both youths did to Serena, after introducing their full names.Needless to say, Serena was a bit shocked, yet held back any comment.She just assumed it was something that kids of the future did, like spitting into your hand before shaking someone else's.

With the introductions over, Serena ran out of things to say.So Molly asked, "So, Serena, what are you doing in here?And why were you crying?"

That one stumped the young girl.She put a hand behind her head, and kind of laughed nervously, knowing that the two could see sweat on her face.She might not have been the smartest of the Sailor Scouts, but she knew how to think fast and lie, though maybe not very well.Knowing she couldn't give away any of her secrets, or Seraphim's name, so she came up with something a whole lot worse.

"Oh, well, I…uh, well, its funny you should ask.Not funny "hah, hah" but more like funny, "I was just thinking that same thing" kinda funny.Ya see, funny.Hah, hah, hah!" Serena laughed for a bit, pitifully I might add, before continuing on with her hastily constructed "story".

"Well, uh, my…older…cousin, yeah that's it, my older cousin left me…here.See, he had to leave town really quick.He could barely stay long enough to drop me off.He didn't even have time to get me set up anywhere.So, well, that's what he did.Yeah, that is what he did." She said lamely.

"Doesn't sound like a very considerate cousin." Molly said, totally buying the story.

"Yeah, well…"Serena responded.

"What was his name?" Melvin suddenly asked.His eyes were beady little points, staring straight at her.If anybody would even need convincing of who she was, Melvin would certainly be one of the people.Despite being a major pain in the butt, the Melvin she knew anyway, Melvin was also very smart, and he could almost always see right through a fake story.Except ofcourse when Molly or Serena flashed their eyelashes at him, then he was putty in their hands.

Serena decided to lie again, though giving Melvin more eye contact and flirtatious glances that she normally would have."Chad.Chad Mankato.He's a rock musician.But he only plays for small gigs, you know, not quite very famous.He dropped me off here…because…it was as close to Crystal Tokyo that he was going."

"Wow!" Molly said."Your cousin is a musician!And a _rock_ musician?As in _Rock and Roll_?!!"

"Um, yeah?" Serena said unsurely, wondering what else she could say.

"Wow!That is the coolest!I didn't know anybody that still knew any Rock and Roll!Almost all that they play on the city stations, and concerts anymore is that new age "crystal nell" stuff.I mean, I know its good for the soul, and help plants grow, but it can put you to sleep faster than Melvin's lecture on the basic functions of a Crystal Net analyzer."

"Yeah.Hey!" Melvin agreed before he realized that he was being insulted.

Serena began to laugh suddenly.It was a good laugh.As Molly and Melvin stared at her, a little confused, it soon became an infectious laugh.Soon all three were giggling hysterically.

Unfortunately, it was cut short by a sudden explosion.Or rather the sound of one very nearby.Then the ground began to quake, and all laughter was forgotten as Molly and Melvin raced Serena out of the building.

By the time they were clear of the building, the shaking had stopped, but a huge pillar of smoke could be seen less than a kilometer away behind some buildings.Serena, suspecting evil forces, and letting the Sailor Scout in her take over, she began to run straight for it.

"Serena!" Molly called."What are you doing?Where are you going?"

"I have to check that out!" she answered, not noticing that both Molly and Melvin were racing to catch up to her.

It didn't take long to get to the disturbance, the street almost seemed to head straight to it.Once she got there, she saw two things that she expected to see, and one thing she didn't.The first was a large crater that the smoke was emanating from, and the second was a large inhuman creature with green skin and disarrayed purple hair.She, or it really, had a black one-piece leotard on, and one of its arms seemed to be nothing but a white mechanical contraption that could have been a blaster of some sort.The other arm was holding a brown sack full of something that Serena couldn't see what was.

The one thing that Serena was not prepared to see was the street full of scarred and still bodies.A glance at some of them told you that they were dead, or would be very soon.Serena's heart ached at seeing this kind of violence, and she longed to be able to do something to help.

The creature, which was actually a mutant cyborg named _Valumon_ (VUL-u-mon) that worked for the Underworld agency "_Dark Crystal Kingdom_", turned around, about to make its escape, when it saw Serena standing there, looking at the carnage.The mutant's enhanced hearing detected two more running down the alley, no doubt to get the strange blond girl.Yet they were far enough out of the way that it could kill the blonde and make its getaway before they rounded the corner._If_ it hurried.

The creature turned towards Serena, and she knew she had been spotted.'It's now or never,' she thought, taking out the magic locket.Before it could make another move, Serena raised it above her head and called out the words Seraphim had given her, "**_GALACTIC MOON SUPREME TRANSFORM POWER!_**"

Instantly, it was as though time had stopped.The background seemed to fade into a moving blue star field, and the locket that Serena held in her hand opened up.The front cover, which was a red heart with intricate designs flipped up, and then the two yellow crescent moons moved further outward, and the final cover, a smaller blue round cover, that looked like the full moon, flipped downward, finally revealing the Moon Crystal.Unlike its past "incarnations" the crystal was not heart shaped, red, or even silver.It had a distinct yellow glow about it.The Crystal flashed once, twice, three times, and then a fourth, the transformation began.

Serena felt the warmth again, and it felt familiar, it felt…_right_.Above her, a large yellow crescent moon took shape, and then rotated around as it descended over her body.Once it had run its length down her, she was already wearing the white portion of her costume, as well as the gloves.Next, Serena brought her hands up to her face and crossed them in front of her head.Two smaller yellow crescent moons appeared on the hands, and she brought them down to her waist.The view switches to behind her, and we see the two moons intersect, points going outwards, and then a bright flashing glow, and she is wearing her skirt, and a _yellow_ bow on the back.Turning back around, two ribbons fly down and wrap around her legs, creating her _blue_ boots.Moving up to her head, we see her moon crest glowing, and with sparkles of power and magic, the collar, earrings, makeup, feathers, gems (On the Meatballs), and gold tiara appear.Except instead of a gold moon crest on the tiara, is a red crystal moon crest.Also her earrings appear to be of the _full moon_ rather than her usual crescent moon earrings.

As the transformation comes to a close, _Sailor Moon_ (Supreme) strikes her pose, and time seems to start up again, with the mutant looking in confusion at a blonde pigtailed Sailor Soldier that it cannot identify.From top to bottom, Sailor Moon is somewhat different.The gems in her hair are still red, and the feathers are still there.The gold tiara is in the same place, but with a ruby Red Crescent moon gem instead of just the gold moon.Her collar is red, but with a _blue_ crescent moon instead of yellow.Her uniforms shoulders are also very different.Instead of just three rings, or even that fanned out look when she transforms to Super Sailor Moon, are pink spherical pads, with golden gossamers fanning out just beneath them.The scarf is now yellow, with blue lines, and connects with the new broach locket, where a _blue_ bow is.The gloves are still white with red lining, and her bodice is still white.Her skirt is sort of a rainbow effect, like when she went Super, yet reversed.The primary color, instead of white is red, and fades from red, orange, yellow, to yellow, green, primary blue.And her boots are blue, instead of red, though they are trimmed with yellow, and the crescent moon on the top of each is red instead of yellow.

All in all, very primary.And while Serena, or Sailor Moon, is checking out her new threads, Valumon finally decides to attack.Sailor Moon, with a screech, narrowly manages to avoid the attack, and begins to sprint, leap, and jump to avoid the blasts coming from the monster.

Valumon, wanting to tease its prey a little stops short, as the blonde girl in a Sailor Soldier uniform is huddling in a corner.Despite appearing to be one of the deadly bodyguards of the Queen of the Earth, this young girl seemed to be nothing more than a crybaby in way over her head."_What's your name little girl?I like to keep a list of all the people I kill._" Valumon said in an inhuman voice to Sailor Moon.

Sailor Moon, seeing her chance to turn the tide, stood up, and set a mask of bravery and heroism on her face.Then going through the usual motions of her threatening stance, Sailor Moon says, "I am Sailor Moon, Champion of Justice.I right wrongs and defeat evil in the name of the Moon, and that means you!"

"_Whatever,_" Valumon says just before it shoots a massive blast of energy straight at Sailor Moon.Fortunately, she ducks and scrambles out of the way.They keep this up for a little bit longer, and Valumon is getting a little frustrated as it starts _trying_ to hit Sailor Moon, but the wirily little crybaby keeps getting away.

In most cases such as this, Tuxedo Mask sometimes comes to her rescue, and keeps the monster busy with his speech until she can prepare her finishing move.Unfortunately, Serena knows there will be no Tuxedo Mask, and it is entirely upon her to defeat this creature, alone.The worst part is, she doesn't even know what her finishing move is, but she does know at least one attack that she can use.

Leaping a little further away from the creature, Sailor Moon takes her right hand to her forehead, concentrates, and shouts, "_Moon Tiara Magic!_" then throws her arm forward, and with it a golden disc that was created from her tiara, without having to take it off.The tiara disc flies straight at the monster, which easily leaps over it, avoiding the attack.However, as with all her past uses of this attack, Sailor Moon can control where the disc goes, and mentally orders it to fly up where the monster has jumped.

The monster screams in pain as Sailor Moon feels the disc strike home.Unfortunately, that only weakened the monster, and caused it to fall back to earth, temporarily paralyzed.Hopefully enough time for her to call on this '_Rose Saber_' that Seraphim told her about.Concentrating, Sailor Moon somehow opens the locket on her chest, (which opens the exact same way it did with the transformation) and called out, in her heart and mind for the _Rose Saber_.She then knew exactly what to do.

Extending her left hand forward in front of her, and the right to the side, she called out, "Saber Extend!" and a brilliant yellow radiance shown out from the Crystal.There is a sparkle of power and magic, and something began to appear in her outstretched hand.As it coalesced, it shown to be a black sword, roughly the same length as Tuxedo Masks', but the handle was silver and at the base was the symbol of Earth.The hilt was actually a yellow crescent moon about a handbreadth wide, with the middle where the black blade emerged.At the tip of the blade, was a red ruby jewel, that when you looked at it, appeared to be a closed rosebud.

As soon as Sailor Moon held the weapon in her hands, she knew three things about it.The name/command of the primary attack, the things it could do, and the things that it couldn't, or rather shouldn't do.One of the things it could do was shoot out a series of roses that created an energy field that nothing harmful could get through it.One of the things it couldn't do was kill someone.

Valumon slowly began to get back up, having been hurt slightly by that surprise attack.It would make sure to enjoy ripping the blonde upstart of a Sailor Soldier limb from limb.As it slowly got to its feet, rather unsteadily, it noticed the girl was now holding a weapon of some sort.Having no idea what it was, or what she would do now, Valumon just stood there watching her curiously.

Sailor Moon, noticing the creature standing up, decided to waste no more time, and began the final attack.Raising the Saber above her head, her right arm still straight out to the side, the background seemed to fade to shadow, or nighttime vision of the Crystal Palace of Crystal Tokyo of the future.Then the tip of the Saber began to glow, brightly.Laser like beams of light shown all around Sailor Moon as she concentrated, and began to move as she somehow knew how to.

She swished the sword straight down, and then back up on the side in a large arc.Then she began to twirl herself, now with both hands on the handle.With her pigtails streaming out around her, we now focus in on the jeweled tip of the Saber, and see the "rosebud" suddenly "bloom" until it looks like a full rose flower.In the center, though, is a bright white light, just sitting there.Sailor Moon stops twirling, and faces the monster.She then shouts the attack, knowing, somehow, exactly what to do.

"_Sailor Senshi Rose Magik!_" and then brought the Saber down to straight in front of her, pointed directly at the monster.The ball of light that was on the tip of the sword suddenly shoots forward with a swirl of rose petal streams.In transit, the ball of light slowly reshaped to a larger yellow crescent moon, with red sparkles coming off of it (which look characteristically like rose petal streams).The monster suddenly sees this as trouble and tries to jump away, but cannot stop looking at the oncoming energy.Then it is as though three red lightning strikes happen at once (you know how it looks when Tuxedo Mask throws his roses), and then the moon starts glowing in front of it until you can no longer see.Then a flurry of rose petals, and all that is left is the bag that the creature had been carrying.

Hearing Molly and Melvin about to come around the corner, Sailor Moon quickly tries to return to normal Serena.Fortunately, the transformation "back" was the same as it had always been.So when Molly and Melvin finally caught up with Serena, they found her in the middle of a vacated war-zone with the bodies still bleeding, and the smoke still coming from the crater.Melvin quickly raced over to the nearest phone booth and calls the future equivalent of 911.


End file.
